


(K)Not a Sad Evening After All

by wildamongwolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Butt Plugs, Crying Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega hormones, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Sexually Frustrated Stiles Stilinski, Skype, Sub Stiles Stilinski, the D/s is inherent to the alpha/omega dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildamongwolves/pseuds/wildamongwolves
Summary: Derek will be home in just three days, in time for his heat. And in the meanwhile, Stiles has something from Derek to help him along.In which there are (stupid, if you ask Stiles) omega hormones, a nice present from Derek and a Skype call.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	(K)Not a Sad Evening After All

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Aleeliah (the Porn Fairy). Mycket gracias!
> 
> So last year I said in the A/N for my 12 Days thing that I procrastinated drawing until I had to write a fic instead, and that I probably didn't learn my lesson. Did I? I did not. Here's porn instead of art, lol.

”I can't sleep, Derek. I hate how empty the bed is,” Stiles tells him over Skype, sitting on their bed and hating how much he sounds like he's whining even though he totally is. His cheeks burn a little when he adds, ”And I can't stop thinking about your knot. My ass feels so empty.” Ugh, why does he have to become everything he dislikes about omegas whenever his heat is approaching? To say nothing of how he is when in heat. He'd rather never think about that at all.

Derek looks understanding but a little devilish on his screen, raising Stiles' suspicions. He doesn't have the time to figure it out, however.  
”I know, Stiles. Look under the bed, I left something there for you.”

Stiles reaches under the overhanging bedspread, pulling out a gift bag. In it he finds a dildo in the size and shape of a real alpha dick, with an inflatable knot, and a large plug with a knot. The dildo has a very heavy base that will definitely make it easier to fuck himself on it. Warmth pools in his lower belly.

”I know they're not as good as the real thing, but they'll help you sleep and concentrate while I'm gone. Ground you. C'mon, I want to see how the dildo looks inside you.”  
”Now?”  
”Yes, now,” Derek says, rolling his eyes.  
”Okay. I mean, yes, Alpha,” Stiles replies, rolling his eyes too but flushing from the command and his own use of the honorific. He's long since given up on not getting hot by calling Derek an alpha. His alpha. A loving, gorgeous alpha with broad hands and a strong grip. Mm. Stiles knows he lucked out when it comes to his choice of mate.

He stands up and strips quickly, his previous modesty long gone. He hasn't taken Derek's cock in several days, so he preps himself with his own fingers (the dildo _is_ kind of huge), Derek giving him encouragement and directions over the microphone. He even uses lube, just in case, despite already feeling his slick starting to build up. Derek has Stiles turn his back to the camera so he has a nice view of his ass.

Stiles' asshole has gotten many, many workouts by now, so Stiles has no problem soon getting several fingers inside, and he's just about to beg for permission to impale himself on the toy when Derek's voice comes from the speakers. ”You're ready. Turn the other way, I want to see your face.”

His stupid omega sensibilities and encroaching heat hormones have Stiles tearing up, just from those words and the miles between them. He blinks a few times, hoping Derek doesn't notice.

”Good boy. Now sit down on it, c'mon.”

Stiles holds the massive thing in his shaky hand, angling it up while squatting over it, feeling the words ”good boy” tingle all over his body. Then he lowers himself, the head breaching his rim. He loves Derek fucking him into the mattress, but his favourite moment has always been the brief time it takes for the head of his cock to breach his hole for the first time during sex. Sometimes, Derek takes this moment slow, dragging just the head of his dick back and forth inside Stiles' rim, in and out, before fucking him properly. Stiles tries to do it now, but it's difficult to do squatting over a toy and he soon gives up.

He sinks down on the length and immediately lifts himself up again. His buttcheeks and the insides of his thighs are wet with slick. Before too long his thighs are burning, so he leans back and starts grinding on the dildo instead. Fuck, the thing is huge and unyielding inside him. Eyes closed, he can almost imagine it's his alpha's cock impaling him. Stiles' hand instinctively circles his dick, but he's interrupted by Derek's stern voice. 

”Stiles! You know you're not allowed to do that.”  
He quickly draws his hand back and opens his eyes to Derek's amused smirk.  
”Sorry!” His dick bobs up and down, begging for his hand.  
”Sorry, what?”  
”Sorry, Sir. I'm sorry,” he pants. He squirms on the dildo, driving it in deeper.  
”Good boy. I'll let that go this time, since I'm far away and your heat his coming.”  
”Thank you, Sir,” Stiles says, licking his dry lips. ”Please, can I inflate the knot now? I need it so bad. Please,” he whines. ”Alpha,” he adds. For all the alphas' talk about omegas and how it's necessary for their health and happiness to be reminded of their place, alphas also respond very strongly to deference from omegas – just as much as Stiles responds to alphas using dominating words and body language. Most of the time, he hates this subservience both in his own nature and built into society, proudly wanting to manage everything in his life without using his omega status – but like this, needy, he would say or do just about anything to get that knot inside him, just like all the alphas always said he would.

”Yeah, do it,” Derek says, and Stiles finally notices through his sex-drunk stupor how heavily Derek is breathing, his forehead sweaty. Pleased by the effect he is having on his alpha, Stiles greedily grabs the pump that inflates the knot, and squeezes. The pressure inside him builds quickly and he grinds down around the knot, making incoherent noises.  
”Does it feel good?”  
”Y-yeah,” Stiles breathes.  
”I want you try to come on it. We've practiced this, you can do it. I know you can, baby.”

A sort of half-laugh and half-sob bursts out of him at that. Easy for Derek to say! He needs to come so bad, and the knot is huge and presses against his prostate, but he doesn't know if he can come from this. He tries moving up, the knot stretching his rim like crazy, and he pulls himself up as much as he can before letting himself sink again, all the way down. His legs quiver and his dick is leaking precome, the fluid glinting in the light of the computer screen. He does it again; the stimulation is intense and overwhelming but he's not any closer to coming.

”I don't know if I can,” he whines, because this situation really does call for some whining. Derek looks like he's feeling for Stiles, although he's also clearly amused, but Stiles knows Derek won't be swayed.  
”Please, Alpha,” he pleads just in case. If only he was allowed to touch his own dick! But no, Derek is adamant about him learning to come untouched on his alpha's knot like most omegas do, and even more about Stiles' dick being his property and therefore not for Stiles to play with. Stiles gets off on that, but unlike Derek he doesn't get off on... not getting off.  
”Just try a little harder, baby. Squeeze your ass around it.” Derek, the bastard, is jacking off because of course he doesn't have to follow stupid rules about not touching his own cock.

Stiles tries. Oh, he tries. He grinds, squeezes, pinches his nipples, tries to make the dildo inside him move around more by rubbing the heavy base back and forth on the bedspread, to no avail. He gets close but just can't make it over the threshold, his frustration making him feel less aroused. In the end he's crying because of frustration and need, tears blurring his vision. ”I can't. I can't,” he sniffles. In the background, he registers Derek's usual orgasm sounds and heavy breathing. Trust Derek to come just when he starts crying, Stiles thinks morosely.  
”Shh, Stiles, it's okay. Just breathe. Just breathe with me.”

Stiles follows Derek's deep breaths and calms down, though he still feels a little shaky. He finally stops moving agigatedly and just lets himself sit with the sensations, the dildo filling him, tear tracks on his face, his whole body trembling, breath still shuddering a little.

”Drink the water on the bedside table,” Derek orders. Stiles reaches over, the dildo making his breath hitch, and downs the whole glass at once. He hadn't noticed how thirsty he'd been.

”Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Take the dildo out and replace it with the plug, and then you can go to sleep like that. Just try to imagine it's me. I think that'll help you calm down and fall sleep.”  
”Ye-yeah, okay.” But first, Stiles rummages around for a napkin in the bedside drawer and wipes his face before blowing his nose.  
”Turn around before you take it out. I wanna see.”

Dutifully, Stiled does so, pressing his face on the sheets before deflating the knot and taking out the dildo. There are squelching sounds courtesy of his slick and he shudders as the dildo moves against his sensitized flesh before it's out, exposing his used hole to cold air. He lets the dildo drop from his hand and hears it fall on the floor. He knows what Derek wants to see, so he bows his back in an arch, in perfect presenting pose, so that Derek can see the gaping of his asshole.

”Mm. You look so good.” Predictably, Derek sounds a little breathy. Seeing his handywork on Stiles never fails to turn him on. ”Spread your cheeks for me.”

Stiles reaches back, letting his head and shoulders take the weight of his upper body. He clenches his hole a couple of times and lets it relax, making a show for Derek, feeling drowsy. The lube has probably dried up already, but he knows his buttcheeks, thighs and hole are glistening with slick.

”Good boy. You're so hot, and so good for me. Just look at how you present for me.” Stiles' toes curl with the praise and he automatically tilts his pelvis even more for his alpha. ”I can't wait to taste your slick again, fill you with my come and lick it out of you. Only three more days, and then I'm gonna come home and do just that. You can let go now and put the plug in.” 

The plug is not quite as big as the dildo, but still definitely modelled after alpha dick. It's about the same length as the cheap knot plug he already had to help with his heats before he met Derek, but significantly thicker. The knot especially is larger, so wide Stiles almost wonders how that is going to even fit in, and spongy soft to the touch. Suddenly, Stiles is aware of the emptiness of his ass again and can't wait to get it inside.

Lube no longer needed with the ample slick his body has provided him with, he reaches back again and slowly pushes the toy inside himself. His rim doesn't resist at all until he gets to the knot, and Derek must get a nice show as he pushes it in very slowly, sometimes just breathing and letting it sit for a bit. Finally, he reaches the point where the knot begins narrowing down, and his ass sucks it inside, rim closing around it.

Hnngh. Fuck, it feels good. His dick is leaking precome again, but he's not sure he would even want to touch it now, feeling so warm and fuzzy from presenting for his alpha and following his orders. The plug feels so good, and since he can't cuddle with Derek now he really just wants to go to sleep. The knot is the perfect size – big enough for him to still feel properly knotted but not so big it'll be overwhelming when he's trying to sleep. Stiles squeezes around the plug a little, just to feel it more.

”Good boy. Turn around, let me see your face.” And there are the stupid hormones again; Stiles breathes in deep before turning around to the computer. His whole body shudders and his breath hitches when he sits up and the plug pressed in deeper. Derek smiles at him on the screen.  
”How's it feel? Good?”  
Stiles licks his lips and nods before replying. ”Yes, Sir.” Wow, is his voice hoarse. He sounds like a 90-year-old frog. A little giggle escapes him then, and Derek's smile grows fond and amused on the screen.

”That's good. You can go to sleep now. You feel better, right? You think you can sleep?”  
”Yeah, I think so. The knot helps.”  
”Okay. I'm gonna be here until you fall asleep. And I'm gonna be home in just a few days, and then you can have my knot for as long as you need.”  
”Thank you, Alpha,” Stiles replies, ”Good night.”  
”Good night, pet. I'll text you in the morning. Sleep tight.”

Stiles burrows under the covers, utterly exhausted. The bright blue light from the screen probably won't do his sleep any favors, but fuck it, he's not going to get up now. And he really isn't going to shut off his laptop when Derek is still there watching over him. He grabs Derek's pillow and drags it half under the covers, hugging it and squishing his face against the cotton to breath in his alpha's strong scent.

He falls asleep picturing Derek and his broad shoulders, his strong, muscled thighs and thick arms, imagining how safe and warm he always feels surrounded by them, especially sitting on Derek's lap while his world narrows down to his alpha's cock and knot inside him, grounding him and owning him and lighting him up from the inside. 

He'll be home in just three days, in time for his heat. And in the meanwhile, Stiles has something from Derek to help him along.

**Author's Note:**

> This might become a series? I've already written most of the fourth part and now I just need to find the umph for parts 2 and 3 lol.
> 
> If you liked it, please comment! That would make my day. Thank you for reading!


End file.
